Super Sidekick
by P.J. Lowry
Summary: Kara is sure she doesn't need training but Clark insists, taking her to the one person he trusts most to handle the situation.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the car annoyed her to no end. Kara couldn't understand how her cousin could stand it all but there he was, sitting comfortably and enjoying the view. He was probably putting on a good face just to punish her, she thought. There was no way Superman would prefer sitting in the back of a car over flying. She knew that wasn't the case for her. She missed the wind in her hair, the view from thousands of feet above, and that could never be replaced by sitting in the back of a car that was doing the speed limit regardless of how fancy it looked.

"Clark," Kara started, finally breaking the silence. "Why are we driving? This is so slow and we could have been there by now!"

"Been where?" Clark retorted with a question of his own. "Do you know where we're going?"

"No," Kara replied, seeing his point.

"Kara," Clark said with his boyish grin, "You lack discipline and patience is just one of many things you'll be working on during your stay here."

"This isn't fair!" Kara protested, "I'm not a child anymore! I've done a lot of training and made progress with the D.E.O."

"I know that, and I'm very proud of that progress." Clark replied, "But if you want to be a member of the League, you're required to take this training. Even Supergirl can learn a few things from this person."

"Clark!" Kara said, as she couldn't believe it, "You can't say things like that with a stranger driving us like that!"

"He's not a stranger." Clark corrected.

"He's not?" Kara asked.

"No madam," the old man called from the driver's seat. "I'm acquainted with the entire League, and keeping secrets is a part of my job description. Your cousin has never been outed. I can assure you Ms. Danver that your secret will be as safe with me as are the identities of the rest of the League."

"Oh," Kara said, looking back at Clark, "Who is this guy?"

"This is Alfred Pennyworth," Clark answered, "Be nice to this guy and he'll take very good care of you. He can make the difference between your training being a living hell or something you can survive."

"Okay," Kara said as she smiled, "Pleased to meet you Mr. Pennyworth."

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Davner," Alfred said, not taking his eyes off the road as he made a sharp turn. "Supper time will be at five o'clock and I am pleased to inform you that the Master will be in on time. It's been a slow day in Gotham."

"Excellent," Clark said, pausing for a moment, "Your front left tire needs more air, it's off from the others by five percent."

"Thank you, Master Clark," Alfred replied, "I'll take care of it in the garage tonight. How is the engine sounding?"

"It sounds good." Clark answered, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Excellent," Alfred said as he made the final turn, "Here we are."

Kara looked out the window and couldn't believe what she was looking at. To someone who hadn't seen a mansion that big, the manor was rather intimidating to someone with such humble as Kara Danver. This is the kind of castle she used to dream of as a girl and now she was about to walk inside. She was wide eyed with wonder as Alfred opened the door for her.

"This is incredible. It's as big as the white house!" Kara said as she walked up to the front door which was already opened by other servants. She strolled right into the foyer which was something out of a fairy tale. Clark and Alfred walked behind her while Kara giggled like the teenage girl she was while looking around.

"You all right, Kara?" Clark asked.

"I'm just a little excited." Kara said, "Where are we?"

"Welcome to Wayne Manor, Ms. Danver." Alfred replied.

"Excuse me?" Kara said with wide eyes, "Wayne Manor? What the hell are we doing in Wayne Manor?"

Alfred replied by gesturing to a hallway on one side of the foyer, "Master Bruce is waiting for you in the study."

"He is?" Kara said, shocked beyond words.

"Take it easy, Kara." Clark said, grabbing her by the shoulder. "Follow me."

Clark already knew his way around and had no issue finding the study and Bruce was in there reading something at the desk when they strolled into the room. Bruce was rather casual, with his tie and jacket off and the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up. He stood up when he saw Clark and Kara arrive with the butler.

"Clark!" Bruce called out as he walked over and shook the reporter's hand. "Good to see you again."

"Again?" Kara said, looking at Bruce and then back at Clark. "You never told me you knew Bruce Wayne!"

"Must have slipped my mind," Clark said with a grin. "Bruce, this is my cousin; Kara Danver."

"Ms. Danver," Bruce said as he shook her hand, "A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

"Thanks," Kara said as she shook his hand, doing her best not to accidentally crush the bones in his hand. "Clark, why are we meeting with Bruce Wayne? What does this have to do with the league?"

Bruce looked back at Clark. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Kara said as she looked around.

Both Bruce and Clark couldn't help but laugh and this was only upsetting Kara because she was in the dark about the joke.

"I'll be your trainer," Bruce informed her, "You'll be staying here at the manor for the next few weeks while I teach you the things that will make you a better fighter. We'll also provide you with skills that will help you keep your powers in check much like your cousin does. You might even better than him if you pay attention and put a good effort into it."

"Hold on, you're going to train me?" Kara said, looking back at Clark, "Is this guy for real? I thought you said a member of the league was going to train me."

"That is true," Clark informed her, "Bruce is a member of the league."

"He is?" Kara said, looking back at Bruce. "You are?"

"I am," Bruce replied, "Do you think that watch tower paid for itself?"

"Then who are you?" Kara asked, "The Flash?"

"Not quite," Bruce replied.

"Well, you're not Wonder Woman," Kara said, pausing for a moment to think about it more. "Green Lantern!"

"Wow, is she going name off the whole League here?" Bruce asked Clark as he felt a small bruising of the ego.

"Kara," Clark said as he pointed to the bookshelf behind Bruce. "The answer is behind that wall. Use your vision to find it."

Kara used her x-ray vision and looked behind the wall. There was a secret entrance and when she used her vision to look forward she saw deeper into the cave that revealed massive computer systems, vehicles and even a suit, made out to look like a bat.

Kara stopped scanning and looked back up at Bruce, "Oh crap."

"That sounds accurate." Clark concurred.

"That's right," Bruce said as he gave a small grin, "I'm Batman."

"And you're going to train me?" Kara said as she was confused, "You're just a man. You don't have any powers."

"That may be so," Bruce said raised his hands as if to offer her a free shot. "But if you think that makes me weak, then hit me... if you can."

Kara looked back to Clark, "Is he kidding?"

"You saw the suit," Clark replied, "Do you think he would be the kind to kid?"

Kara took a deep breath and then tried to take a swing at Bruce and that's when things went wrong. Bruce not only was able to move out of the way, but he grabbed her arm and proceeded to flip her to the floor of the study without any difficulty. Kara got back to her feet and tried to throw another punch, and this time Bruce caught the punch with his own hand and began to squeeze her hand, which surprisingly hurt. Kara never felt this kind of pain and dropped to one knee. Kara was fighting with all her strength but she wasn't able to get up.

"Just a man, eh?" Bruce said as he never let go of her hand.

"Owww," Kara said, holding her hand as it still hurt. "How did he do that?"

"This is your first lesson, Ms. Danver," Bruce continued, "You have x-ray vision, which means you could have scoped out an entire room before you even enter it. Yet you didn't and chose to walk in here blind, opening yourself to traps. If you had bothered to look around first, you might have noticed the small green rock residing in the breast pocket of my shirt. You also would have noticed that my desk is lined with lead, which should have been another red flag for you."

"Why does he have kryptonite?" Kara asked, as struggled to get back to her feet.

"Because he can," Clark answered, "Bruce has taken the time to horde most of the world's supply, and I'd rather Bruce possess all of those rocks than some bald super villain in Metropolis."

"If it makes you feel any better," Bruce said, "Most of the proceeds from the auctions went to a charitable fund to aid those injured or left homeless from Zod's attack on Metropolis."

"I didn't even notice you had it on you." Kara said, sighing deeply as her hand and shoulder still hurt from her first lesson.

"That's something you'll have to work on too," Bruce replied as he took the rock out of his pocket and placed inside the drawer of the desk behind him. "The rock gives off minute harmonic sounds that only Krytonians can hear. Your cousin can detect it from almost a mile away. Once you know what pitch to listen for it will be impossible for anyone to surprise you with any of it the future."

"I had no idea," Kara said, still feeling a book woozy but was fine since Bruce closed the drawer, which he said was lead lined. Behind lead, she felt much better as if the rock was not even in the room.

At this point Alfred came strolling into the study. "Dinner is served."


	2. Chapter 2

Kara's hand was feeling much better by the time she strolled into the massive dining room, which was as impressive as every other room she has seen in the manor thus far. The massive table could seat as many as twenty people, but Alfred had set the table with everyone eating at one side. She looked down at the table and noticed that there were five seats set at the table. She looked back up at Clark, slight confused.

"Five settings," She said out loud, "Who else is coming to dinner?"

Before anyone could answer, two more men came strolling into the room. One of them was her own age, handsome and wearing a suit that he unbuttoned the jacket of as he took a seat across the table from her. The other person that walked into the room was a young boy, a teenager that couldn't have been older than fifteen. He was dressed in what seemed to be a school uniform as he sat down at the table with more excitement as he was apparently very hungry.

"Clark!" the young boy called out, "I didn't know you were coming over!"

"Hello Tim," Clark said as he took a seat beside Kara that was across from Tim.

"And you've brought a guest," the other man replied, looking back at Kara. "How much does she know?"

"Everything," Bruce answered for Clark, "She knows who we are and what we do for the League. We can speak freely."

"Who is she then?" Tim impatiently asked.

"This is Kara Danver." Bruce replied, "But you know her as Supergirl."

Kara's first instinct was to get mad at Bruce for revealing her identity to the other men in the room, but he did say everyone was able to speak freely. This meant that the two men also knew who Clark was. If her cousin could trust these boys like he trusted Alfred and Bruce, she was going to have to trust them as well.

"Supergirl!" Tim replied, looking back at Kara, "That's so cool!"

"So if he's Batman," Kara said back to him, "Which one of you is Robin?"

"Technically both of us," The other man across from her answered. "I'm Dick Grayson. I used to be Robin, but now I'm Nightwing. This is Tim Drake. He's been the new Robin for a few years now, and he's not bad at the job so far."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment." Tim chided back.

"How many Robins are there?" Kara asked.

"There have been three," Bruce replied.

As if he was meant to break an awkward silence, Alfred came walking in with a massive rolling table, and began to put one patter of food on the table after another. Tim was surprised to see so much food layed out, but then remembered that Superman and Supergirl were at the table. The only people who ate more than the Krytonians were the speedsters.

"I hope this will be enough, Master Clark?" Alfred asked after he finished clearing the kart he brought out with him.

"This will be fine, Alfred." Clark replied, "I had a big lunch today."

"This looks amazing," Kara added, "Thank you, Alfred."

"You're quite welcome, Ms. Danver." Alfred replied, "Bon appetite."

The food was so fine that Kara thought she was eating at a fine restaurant, and after having a few plates, much to the surprise of Tim, Kara finally decided to take a break and not eat too much in front of the men. She could always sneak down to the kitchen for leftovers later, something she liked doing whenever she came back from fighting crime at night.

"So I assume you're here for training?" Dick guessed, "Pre-league prep?"

"Something like that," Kara said, playing with what was left on her plate. "Do you guys both stay here full time?"

"Tim does," Dick answered, "I only drop by once in a while. Since joining the League, I spend most of my time at the watch tower, covering for Bruce."

"You're in the league too?" Kara asked.

"He is." Bruce confirmed, "You're going to eventually learn Kara that not all members of the league are super powered beings. There are other members who are as mortal as us, such as The Green Arrow for example."

"I'm sorry," Kara said, realizing her error in judgement.

"It's alright," Dick replied, not being hard on her. "I don't mind when people underestimate me, it's especially helpful when the bad guys do it too."

"Tim," Bruce said to change the subject, "I was thinking about that school trip your class is taking to Metropolis next week."

"I know, I know," Tim said, assuming the answer. "I've got work to do."

"Not exactly," Bruce said, "I've decided to give you the week off. I think it will be good for you to take the trip with your class. You've earned a break."

"I can!" Tim said, as his face one of genuine surprise. "You're not joking here?"

"Not this time," Bruce confirmed, "I hope you have a good time."

"Did you want me to cover for him next week?" Dick asked.

"No need," Bruce answered, "After her initial training, Kara is going to cover for Tim on patrol next week."

"Is that a good idea?" Clark asked him, "If word gets out that Supergirl is in Gotham, won't that will result in a crime spree in National City?"

"No one will know Supergirl is here." Bruce retorted, "Because she's going to be wearing a different costume."

"I am?" Kara asked, as this was all news to her.

"It will be a part of your training," Bruce informed her, "A new identity that will force you to hold back your powers and assume a new role."

Clark nodded as he seemed to understand. "I get it. That will be a good exercise for her to work through."

Kara didn't want to know more about it, so she kept quiet and waited for dessert which Alfred brought out just moments later as if he could read minds and knew it was the right time to come out. After dinner with the men, Alfred took Kara up to what was going to be her room for the next few weeks. She didn't want to be away from National City that long, but Jimmy and Finn had assured her that Guardian could handle the small stuff, and Clark had promised to handle anything beyond their capabilities. After a dessert that was also as delicious as the rest of the meal, Alfred walked Kara to her room. This room was on the top floor of the manor, which had a lot of space as well as double doors leading out to a balcony. Kara looked around the massive bedroom and then back at Alfred.

"This is my room?" She asked him, hardly able to believe it.

"Yes Ms. Danver," Alfred replied, "This is the room Master Clark takes as well. The balcony makes it easier to depart when one must rush out."

"Good call," Kara said, looking at the balcony. "Thank you, Alfred."

"It is my pleasure, Ms. Danver." Alfred said, walking back to the door. "I do hope you enjoy your stay. If there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to ask."

"Will I get a chance to speak with Bruce again?" Kara asked, "I didn't get much of a chance to get to know him at dinner."

"Possibly," Alfred said as he then glanced at the window. "But not tonight I'm afraid to say."

Kara turned back to look at the window as Alfred closed the door behind him. Shining in the sky all the way from Gotham was the bat signal. She had always heard about it but this was the first time she had seen it with her own eyes. Something was wrong in Gotham, and Batman was needed. She felt an urge to rip open her shirt and fly off from the balcony, but she resisted. Batman had everything under control, and it would be rude to step in on his turf, especially after he kicked her ass in the study. Her job was to train and learn from the man, not show off. Kara instead walked back to her bags only to find out that Alfred has already taken care of his clothes and put them in the closet to prevent them from wrinkling. She looked at the clothes hung up and sighed at the service she was getting.

"This butler stuff is going to take some getting used to." Kara said, closing the closest and looking back out at the skies.

The signal was gone, but she couldn't help but wonder what was going on out there that would warrant calling him out. She would find out eventually, Kara thought to herself, maybe even ask over breakfast. Since she was going to have a lot of training to do in the near future, and had no cities to patrol, Kara decided to lie down on the big king sized bed and close her eyes. She had a feeling she would need to rest up for what was coming the next day, which was an accurate assessment.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara had woken up a few times that night, finding it hard to sleep. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable, but just being in a new place with so many people who knew her secrets made her a bit uneasy. She looked at her cell and realized it was only three in the morning, and because of her super metabolism Kara felt a rumble in her stomach and decided to attack the fridge for a late night snack. She put a robe over her pajamas and quietly crept out of her room. About half way down the hall the floor creaked. To avoid that happening again, Kara levitated into the air and floated down the staircase, not making a single sound as she gently flew to the kitchen. One on the quiet tiled floor, Kara walked over to the massive fridge and opened it to look for leftovers and other possible snack ideas. Kara was feeling rather peckish, so she grabbed half a tray of leftover lasagna, a full two litre bottle of ginger ale and a fork. As she left the kitchen she used her x-ray vision to look around the manner, and it took her only a few minutes to find what she was looking for. She hit the hidden switch that moved the grandfather clock and revealed the stairwell down to the Bat Cave.

"Whoa," Kara said, standing there with her food. "That is so cool."

She slowly made her way down the long staircase and looked around in amazement as she marveled at all the cool stuff that was in Batman's lair. There was a collection of deadly weapons that were seized from super villains as well as other artifacts that were rare treasures. She took a small leap that allowed her to skip the stairs that lead to the massive computer that was by itself on a large sized platform. Kara looked at the com panel as she sat down with her food.

"I wonder what the password is?" she asked herself.

"Scan your hand to activate computer," The machine replied.

Kara looked and saw a pad that was about the size of an average hand. She put her hand down on it and the computer made a quick scan. Soon the computer fully activated and many screens all showed the logo of the batman as it booted up.

"Welcome, Ms. Danver," the computer said to her, "What can I do to help you?"

"Training videos," Kara replied, "I'm sure Master Bruce made some videos for his league members to watch."

"Starting League training video number one," The computer said as the screen changed to show something was quickly loading up.

The video show Bruce standing in front of his desk in the same den that she met him in earlier that day.

"If you're watching this video, it means you've been invited to become a member of the Justice League," Bruce said, his arms folded. "That is not an easy feat to accomplish because entry into the membership requires a unanimous vote from the current members of the league. Just one no vote and you're rejected. So the fact that you're watching this video right now means every member of the league has faith in your abilities and we are a united front behind you."

"Wow," Kara said, as she had no idea about the rule.

"I know, that's some pretty powerful stuff." Bruce added, acting as if he could hear her. "The League needs to be comfortable with all new members, so if just one person is uneasy, that person doesn't get in. So accept my sincere congratulations. But also accept my condolences, because as of right now the real work begins. Cancel any social plans you have for the next few years, because the League will be your number one priority from here on out and we are a very, very busy organization."

"Ahh crap," Kara said, thinking about it. "Alex is going to hate that."

She sat there listening to Bruce on the big screen talk about the history of the league, how they came together and what enemies they've face off since then. At the same time the video went through bios on all the current members of the league, giving her all the information she needed to get to know them and work with the other members without having issues.

Kara had sat there for hours, watching one training video after another while she quickly polished off the lasagna pan and the ginger ale. She was so engorged in the training videos that she hadn't noticed that the Batman had returned to the cave. When she finally noticed he was there, she turned in her chair to face him.

"I'm sorry," She started, "I couldn't sleep and I decided to get a snack and since these videos were here, I thought it would be good to study up a bit."

"No need to apologize, Kara." Bruce said as he removed the cowl, "Usually I have to tie someone to that chair to make them watch these videos, so I'm pleased you're that eager to gather as much Intel about the League as you can."

Bruce looked down at the empty try on Kara's lap.

"Is that Alfred's lasagna?" he asked her.

"It was," Kara replied.

"All that cheese will go right to your hips," Bruce concluded.

"It goes nowhere because of my insane metabolism," Kara countered, "The only person who burns sugar faster than me is Barry."

"Noted," Bruce said, walking over to the part of the platform where all the costumes were set up. He hung the cowl up and took off his gloves as Kara stood up and walked over to speak with him more.

"You said I'd be wearing a different costume," Kara reminded him, "What costume did you have in mind?"

"That one over there," Bruce said, pointing at a purple outfit that had a yellow bat symbol in the middle of its chest.

"That one," Kara repeated as she looked at it, "You want me to be Batgirl?"

"I want you to hide in plain sight," Bruce said, "Dressing up as Batgirl will allow you to work with us, and no one will even consider you're not legit, and National City won't suffer from any crime sprees as long as no one knows that you're here."

"Got it," Kara said as she strolled over from the main computer to look at a few of the suits that were on display. She couldn't help but notice a few of them were locked up and not accessible. "Whose costume is that? It looks a little too big for Tim, doesn't it?"

"That's because it's not his," Bruce answered, "That costume belonged to the second man who became Robin, his name was Jason Todd."

"Why wasn't he at the table for dinner tonight?" Kara asked. "Big mission?"

"Not exactly," Bruce said, pausing for a moment. "Tim was killed in the line of duty. He was murdered by the Joker."

"I'm sorry," Kara said, as the thought never crossed her mind. "I had no idea."

"It's alright," Bruce said, looking back at her. "I keep it there to remind me that most of us are only human. A reminder that we're capable of having a bad day, and one bad day could possibly kill us, or turn us into what we fear most."

"What does the Batman fear most?" Kara asked.

"What I fear most," Bruce repeated, as he paused once again. "Is that I might live long enough to see myself become the villain."

"Wow, that's pretty deep." Kara said, as the comment sent a chill up her impenetrable spine. "I didn't realize this training included philosophical theory too."

"I think you should try to sleep again," Bruce suggested, "I'm going to do the same after I take care of a few chores down here. I was going to spend the morning showing you these videos, but since you've taken care of it, you can sleep in. The real work will begin tomorrow afternoon, so I suggest you get some rest. You're going to need it, Ms. Danver."

Kara was going to protest, but then realized that she had pushed her luck already. She walked back to the chair and picked up the empty dish and the half full bottle of ginger ale.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," She said as she hopped off the platform and floated up to the stairs getting a big head start.

Bruce watched her walk up the rest of the stairs and sighed.

"This is going to be interesting," Bruce said to himself before removing the rest of his costume and getting to the night's paperwork on the main computer.


End file.
